


Susan Lewis' Annual Winter Holiday Party 2019

by Thebiwife



Series: 10 years on... [3]
Category: ER (TV 1994), Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcoholics Anonymous, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bisexual Female Character, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jane the Virgin Universe, Medical Kink, Miami, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sneaking Around, Squirting, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Abby Lockhart has left Luka, moved to Miami and struck up a relationship with someone from her past...
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Kerry Weaver
Series: 10 years on... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116875
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the E-rated content I have previously mentioned - all other fics in this series should make sense without these chapters, although I will link directly to them where it may otherwise be hard to follow what went on. (I highly recommend that you read the first two fics in this series first!) 
> 
> This is primarily an ER fic so JtV fans may struggle to follow without at least reading the prequels if not brushing up on our main two ER characters' backstories, whereas ER fans can probably pick up on most of the JtV stuff along the way.
> 
> The name of this fic is an event that is the ultimate ending of the series of events, but not exactly the crux of the series. Until it reaches that climax... ;)

“Ok, maybe I can’t do this, not if _she_ can hear,” Kerry laughed, exhaling heavily as Abby began pulling her by the hand to the en suite's bathroom where they started kissing, once inside. They weren' t just kissing, but _kissing_ . There was no chance that Susan Lewis was _not_ listening intently while making popcorn, or making hot chocolate, or whatever else she could do to take her to the part of the kitchen nearest the bedroom door. Panting for air, Abby withdrew from sucking Kerry’s lip, and also trying not to mess up her incredibly well-organized bathroom space, given that there were few surfaces to utilize beyond the side of the tub and back of the door. 

Kerry pulled away. “We don’t want Henry to hear _either,_ for that matter.”

Abby laughed, patting Kerry's arm sympathetically. “Well, his room _is_ on the other side of the apartment, with no adjoining walls…” she said, withdrawing slowly from their embrace before pushing Kerry up against the sink. “I think we’re good."

Kerry looked at her in disbelief.

"Although...I suppose don’t _really_ know how loud you tend to be...in this context,” she said and closed the door behind them, giving her girfriend the slightest bit of reassurance. Kerry smiled seductively and began to remove Abby’s clothes, fully this time, her dress dropping in one swift movement to reveal the black bra and mismatching peach-colored cotton panties with white polka dots, making Kerry laugh a little. 

“I’m sorry but you didn’t exactly give me much warning... These were the least visible beneath my dress.”

Kerry smiled pulling Abby close to her so that their faces met. “No, I’m sorry...you do look beautiful, as ever.” Kerry’s hand reached for Abby’s panties, but paused at the waistband. “I just hope you don’t mind that I wore a suit.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less. Now that I’m dating a woman, am I supposed to start wearing suits too?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I wouldn’t look as good as you did. Perfect cleavage to button ratio.”

“...In what sense?”

“Plenty of boob,” Abby said, licking her bottom lip.

“I thought I caught you ogling.”

“As long as I’m allowed to…”

“Of course you are,” Kerry said, leaning in to kiss Abby again, this time moving Abby’s hands to her breasts, making the two of them shiver from the sensitivity of her touch.

“What are you into, Kerry?” Abby whispered in her ear as she withdrew from her kiss. “What can I do to make you feel good?”

Kerry shivered again. "I don't know, Abby...whatever you're comfortable doing."

"Ker, I meant it, I'm game."

“So wait, when you said _anything_ , what did you mean?”

Abby sighed. “ _Anything_.”

“Wait you mean like even... _anal_?”

“Well...yeah,” Abby blushed slightly, if only for the surprised tone in Kerry's voice.

“ _Really_?” Kerry raised her eyebrows.

“Is that really so...surprising?”

“I don’t know...I haven’t been with anyone who does.”

“Well, men _love it_.”

“Of course _they_ do _…_ ” Kerry said, immediately flushing red.

“What? Are you speaking from experience?” Abby’s voice rose in pitch.

“No..I’m just thinking I'm kind of glad I never really _have to_ see Luka or Carter again, I couldn’t look them in the eye.”

“Now come on, Luka...yeah, he loved all that shit. But Carter? I said _men_ , not _boys_.”

Kerry laughed at Abby's expression, the way she spoke about the junior of her two exes making her nose wrinkle to some extent.

“...So, just to clarify, you wouldn’t enjoy doing that?” Abby asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, the two of us? You have a strap-on, right?”

“Um...somewhere. But I wasn’t ever the one to wear it. Do you mean you’d like to try...with me on the _b_ _ottom_?”

“Well yes, at some point. Or me, either is fine.”

“Is that what you did with Elizabeth?”

Abby stepped back, slightly confused at what Kerry was asking. “The strap on? Yeah, well, we both did. No, wait...not...anal though. And we did some other stuff...Anyway, about that... I don’t want to keep bringing her up, but I did...tell her about us. But you have nothing to worry about, she actually helped me to find clarity about how I’ve been feeling...about us.” 

“Abby, whatever happened before is irrelevant, I just want you to want this too. Which you no longer need to convince me of...” Kerry said, feeling the wet patch through Abby’s panties. “Glad to know I haven’t completely turned you off.”

“What with all the talking you mean?” Abby raised an eyebrow before kissing her. “Shall we take this back to bed?”

Kerry nodded, “although I’d feel better if we kept the volume down.”

Abby nodded and slowly opened the door to the bedroom, slowly walking back to bed.

Kerry climbed onto the bed next to Abby, shivering.

“Are you ok?” Abby asked her.

Kerry nodded. “I just...can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Abby smiled, biting her lip. “You know what Kerry? I can. I can both _believe_ it and be _really glad_ we’re doing this.” 

She took Kerry by the hand and guided her hands to her hips, letting Kerry get closer to her and slipping off her panties, breathing in deeply as she saw Abby bare and brushed her forefinger across the stubble of her pubic bone.

Abby blushed.

“Sorry, is that ok?” Kerry asked.

“Yeah, I just, erm...haven’t waxed in a while.”

“Well that’s not _necessary_. Come here,” Kerry whispered, putting one hand on Abby’s shoulder and the other delving further between her legs, much more further than she had been until now, prompting Abby to consider that Kerrywas somewhat in her element now. “Mmmm,” Kerry whispered as she stroked Abby’s labia, burying her face into her neck and kissing her shoulder.

Kerry’s fingers reached her wet labia and spread them. “Is that ok?” she asked, putting a hand beneath Abby's lower back in an attempt to lift her closer.

Abby nodded and moaned, trying to regulate her volume, turning to face her and lifting her pelvis towards Kerry’s face, letting her girlfriend kiss her thighs. 

Kerry soon began to delve with her tongue, making Abby gasp as she began teasing Abby’s clitoris. “Wow, your pussy tastes so good, Abby,” she said, arching her tongue back down to her vulva.

“Doctor Weaver,” Abby squirmed, not quite believing the mouth where the _p word_ had come from, although that very mouth was otherwise occupied with other pussy-related activities.

“Did you really just call me that?”

“Of course I did,” Abby laughed, just as Kerry delved back in. “Oh, wow, you really know what you’re doing.”

“Thanks, honey.”

“Fuck, that’s good.”

“You deserve it,” Kerry said, plunging her tongue further. She watched Abby enjoy the sensation and their eyes met as hers fluttered open, then watching Kerry devouring every last whisper of her.

Abby couldn’t look away, entranced by the sight and sensation of her friend, now lover, going to _town_ . So much for being a _bottom_.

“Are you...licking the alphabet right now?”

“No…I’m reciting the metabolic panel tests.”

“...For what reason?” Abby asked, halfway between cracking up in laughter and moaning in pleasure.

“Keep them fresh in my mind,” Kerry laughed, re-emerging as she climbed towards Abby’s waist. “In case I decide to return to practising medicine. And to keep mixing it up for you, of course.” She leant further into Abby who met her in the middle to kiss her, tasting herself on Kerry’ s lips.

Kerry lowered herself to Abby’s bra and began to remove her breasts from their cage, before doing the same movements on her nipples in turn.

Abby laughed softly in response to the soft tickle on her nipples. “If I didn’t love you I would think your _methods_ were a _tad_ strange.”

Kerry looked back up to see her lover’s face. “...Did you just say?”

Abby nodded, timidly, “sorry I…”.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Kerry said, climbing upward to kiss her girlfriend, pushing her mouth to Abby’s with fervor and passion. “I love you too, Abby. I have for a _very_ long time,” Kerry whispered, taking her hand. “And I just never dreamt that these feelings _would ever_ be reciprocated.”

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long…” Abby whispered back, straightening up and kissing her back. "It's been almost twenty years since we met.."

“It was so worth it,” Kerry whispered. 

Abby began moving her hand down Abby’s body and into her panties, raising her eyebrows. “Wow, now who’s turned on, huh?”

“How could I not be,” Kerry blushed. “I’ve been licking you within an inch of your life.”

Abby giggled. “You stay there,” she ordered, straddling Kerry after placing her on her back, excitedly removing her lacy lingerie. “Wow, I really don’t think we’re gonna need any lube,” she whispered as she threw the panties to one side and pushed her girlfriend’s legs apart.

Kerry watched as Abby lifted her body above hers and repositioned her legs so that their cores met. Abby began to gyrate against her, pushing her own pubic bone against her lover’s, their clitorises rubbing against each other. “Is that good for you?” Abby whispered.

“Oh yeah,” Kerry replied, eyelids fluttering. “I’ve never done this before…” she laughed, breathing slowly.

“You think I have?” Abby laughed. Kerry reached for Abby’s breasts so Abby removed her bra, leading Kerry to begin rubbing her nipples, squeezing them until they were swollen.

Between her gasps of pleasure Abby briefly closed her eyes, focusing on the friction of her clit against Kerry’s. She felt Kerry’s hand wandering to her ass, beginning to stroke it to the same rhythm, before giving Abby a little spank.

“You’re a good girl,” Kerry whispered.

“Oh you didn’t just spank me Doctor Weaver,” Abby smiled back, biting her lip.

“I can do far worse, Doctor Lockhart,” Kerry whispered, pushing upward against Abby and occasionally running her fingers between their vulvas, feeling Abby’s engorged pink clitoris and imagining it back between her lips. After another spank, slapping their shared wetness on her friend’s cheek, Kerry’s fingers moved back towards her asshole, scooping the cheek to one side and pushing two fingers into her.

“Oh, Kerry, fuck,” Abby moaned, thrusting upward as the fingers delved in.

“You like that huh?”

“Can you tell?”

“Hmmmm, who knew that my Abby was such a naughty girl.”

“Who knew that my Kerry would love my ass so much,” Abby moaned, moving her gaze upwards as she continued to grind against her girlfriend, becoming breathless. “Kerry I’m gonna come any second,” Abby squirmed. 

“Ok honey, let’s switch this up a little. Would you care to... eat me out?”

“I would love to. 69?” Abby asked, holding Kerry’s fingers in place as she turned and repositioned herself facing the other way on the bed. 

Kerry nodded. “The only downside to this is I don’t get to make eye contact with you when you cum for me,” Kerry said.

Abby wasn’t sure what Kerry meant, as she rarely came from anal stimulation alone, then she felt Kerry’s left hand enter inside her, turning against her front wall, the thumb continuing to massage her clit while she fucked her in the ass with her right. She wrapped her legs around Abby’s face, joining in with Abby’s moans as she sucked her clit.

While Abby buried her face into Kerry’s wet pussy, all she could think about was both sets of fingers drilling into her down below. She felt light in her head and soft in her insides, although what Kerry was doing to her was anything but gentle, having been encouraged by Abby’s grunts for _more_.

“Baby,” Kerry panted, “in a short while you’re going to feel like you need to pee, I need you to stop that urge right until you can’t physically hold it anymore, ok? When you’re right on the edge or even better, when you’re cumming, _that’s_ when I want you to push, ok?”

“Kerry I already said I’m getting close.”

“I know. So am I, just keep focusing on my clit.”

“Kerry you’re so wet.”

“Lap me up...That’s my girl.”

Abby did as she was told and felt Kerry begin to stir as she grew towards orgasm. 

Kerry relaxed her fingers inside her for a second, allowing herself to catch up, then pushing Abby towards release.

As Abby came a soft, warm flow of sticky clear liquid squirted from her, coating Kerry’s upper arm as she stroked and patted at Abby’s labia, and in turn spurring Abby on to push Kerry over her edge too. Abby soothed Kerry with soft hushes as she attempted to keep her own volume down, the pulsation beating down her own spine still reverberating.

“Fuck, Kerry Weaver made me squirt,” Abby whispered to herself as Kerry lifted her thighs from either side of her face, pushing Abby onto her back beside her “Fuck! Kerry…”

“Good?”

“Christ, that was amazing...”

“I thought you’d like it,” Kerry winked, still sticky from Abby’s various textures.

“Seriously, Ker, I’ve never done that before,” Abby said, still struggling to catch her breath as she patted and felt the bed around where she had ejaculated in restless disbelief.

“There were some new things there for me too, honey,” Kerry said, jumping out of bed and retreating to the bathroom to wash her hands and face.

“Like what?” Abby called after her. “What did you mean when you said you hadn't _done this before_ , exactly?”

“Tribbing,” Kerry replied.

“Oh...right. Is that...not the done thing?”

Kerry soon returned with two cups of water and a warm damp washcloth or two, proceeding to clean up, starting with the area around Abby’s inner thighs. “It doesn’t matter what the _done thing_ is, Abby. It was wonderful, you looked amazing, so at ease and in control.”

“You were wonderful too Ker, you really were,” Abby said, taking another cloth to wipe her face. “And thanks for all of this too.”

Kerry blushed. “Just looking after my guest.”

“Well maybe next time you should be my guest?”

Kerry nodded, smiling, and took Abby’s hands in hers as she invited her to stand, changing the bedsheet once she did. 

Abby put her cup down, making sure to source a coaster before she did, and then moved over to the other side of the bed to help Kerry, collapsing onto it once the fresh sheet was adequately tucked beneath the mattress and Kerry gave her the nod.. 

“I wish I could do more for you.”

“Well, we have all night. Maybe I _shouldn’t_ have changed the sheets?”

Abby laughed, picking up the cup and finishing the water, before leaning over towards Kerry, resting on her arm. “So have you made _every_ woman you’ve been with squirt all over you?” she raised her eyebrows as she climbed beneath the newly replaced comforter

“Honestly? No, I’ve never done it to someone else before.”

“So...you mean you’ve done it to yourself?”

“Maybe.” Kerry blushed before taking a sip of water. “Kim used to do it to me, back when I was still in the closet…”

“Of course she did.”

Kerry laughed softly. “Kim introduced me to...everything, lesbian sex-wise. Squirting though...I never really knew what to make of it. But then with you I just felt so close and intimate, we had nothing to lose and everything to gain…How did it feel?”

“Wonderful...satisfying,” Abby sighed. “If you know what I mean?”

Kerry nodded. She kissed Abby again before rubbing her nose. “I love that we can explore this stuff together. And more.”

“I love that too,” Abby smiled, still somewhat gasping for breath. “Exploring what else exactly?”

“Well, I want to be more like you.”

“In what way?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know...game for anything, I suppose.”

“Are _you_ wanting to give anal a try?”

“Maybe,” Kerry blushed. “I think first I want to do it for you, since you know that you enjoy it. First I’ve got to find that strap though.”

“I had best find my dilators then too,” Abby winked. “I should be able to work my way up through the sizes in about a week if I wear them through the day.”

“You used to work shifts at county wearing a butt plug?” Kerry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not the only one,” Abby raised her eyebrows, speaking in a faux-Croatian accent.

“Oh Abby,” Kerry blushed. “Really?”

“Why are you the one blushing?”

“I didn’t really want to think about my colleagues’...sex lives. I was kind of out of it, the social stuff, until a lot later on. Whenever anyone got together it was a surprise to me.”

“You were in denial about yourself as much as others though?”

Kerry nodded. “At least now nobody is under any illusions. Henry has always known, as have my colleagues…”

“I was so proud of you, for taking it in your stride, when you were outed. It probably didn’t seem that way to you, but in a matter of only months you were... _you_ . Unapologetically _you_.”

“Do you feel that way now?”

“A little, I suppose,” Abby whispered as Kerry turned out the light. “But I was never being inauthentic to myself, or my sexuality. I was just...with the wrong person.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby awoke at about 8am with Kerry curled into her side, her head resting against Abby’s bare breast and forefinger curled around her nipple. 

“Good morning, baby,” Abby whispered to Kerry, stroking her hair out of her eyes and kissing her temple. “I thought you were nursing for a second,” she said. She was happy that she Kerry were able to lie in bed enjoying each other’s company without needing an alibi, given that Susan had also spent the night on the sofa.

“That would be nice,” Kerry smiled, stretching as she awoke. She turned back towards her girlfriend and playfully put Abby’s nipple between her lips, licking and sucking it.

“Don’t tell me _that’s_ your kink,” Abby laughed. 

“You’re not into that?”

“Not when I’m still raising the last kid.”

Kerry nodded and smiled, kissing Abby’s breast and sitting up. “You miss him?”

“Of course,” Abby nodded. “The whole flight over I couldn’t stop thinking about what if we’d just stayed in Chicago all along, he and I. Although then I probably wouldn’t be here with you.”

“You’d probably be with Carter,” Kerry laughed, met with a stern look from Abby. “But you’re here now, that’s all that matters. “ _And_ you have your son visiting in a few days. _And_ we had amazing sex last night.”

Abby laughed. “Yeah we did.”

“What if we told Henry?” Abby suggested. 

“But what about Joe?” Kerry interrupted. “You haven’t told him about you and Luka.”

“I know. I really want to try telling him at Thanksgiving, but, maybe both _I’m leaving your Dad_ and _I’m dating a woman_ is a bit much in one go…But I just thought, seeing that Henry is older.”

Kerry nodded, sympathetically. “Henry is fine. All in your own time. Abby,” she smiled. “Plus I could stay at yours whenever Joe _isn’t_ there? Just need an adequate alibi for me to be out for the night.”

“That’s true...” 

“Also, I’ve been meaning to say, you should both spend Thanksgiving with us.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure Henry would love to have guests. And I want him and I to get to know Joe too, albeit under...false pretences.”

“Speaking of which, I’d best go home at some point," Abby said, climbing out of bed and beginning to collect up her clothes from the previous night, although she was planning to borrow a t-shirt and sweatpants from Kerry and dress like her Mom did in the 80s.

"But stay for breakfast?" Kerry asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Abby smiled, leaning down to kiss Kerry on her nose. "Also, I had a thought... Tonight you'd best share your bed with Susan, if Henry is supposed to be under the pretence that we merely had a _slumber party_ last night.”

* * *

“So you two had a good time, huh?” Susan asked Kerry, raising her eyebrows as Kerry served up breakfast.

“Yes, Kerry and I also had a great time at the Gala, Susan, did you?” Abby glared back, noticing Henry come out of his room and head over to the main bathroom. 

“You, stop it, now,” Kerry said to Susan as soon as the bathroom door slammed, sitting down with a coffee. “WHAT do I say about slamming doors!” she then yelled at a volume audible throughout their apartment and probably their neighbors’ too, making Susan lean back from the force of volume. 

“Sorry!” Henry called back.

“And whatever _you_ may have heard you may not repeat, Lewis,” Kerry pointed her butter knife at their friend, albeit not in a particularly threatening manner.

Susan did a ‘zipping her mouth shut’ action as they were interrupted by Henry emerging from the bathroom and coming to join them at the table. “ _Buenas_ ,” he said, a habit he’d picked up from his grandparents on his _Mamá's_ side.

“Morning Henry,” Kerry replied. “There are eggs in the skillet.”

“Thanks Mom,” he replied, wondering why Susan was so bright eyed and smiley this morning. “When are we going for that drive, Abby?”

“Right, I did promise. Maybe after breakfast?”

"You did?" Kerry raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"Yeah, he wanted to drive back last night, but there were these crazy kids in the back. Complete liability."

Susan snorted as Kerry rolled her eyes. “Well, if Henry doesn’t mind his mother tagging along, we can drive you home, Abby, in time for your meeting?”

“Yeah that would be great, thanks.”

“Meeting?” Henry asked.

Abby nodded. “Have you heard of Alcoholics Anonymous?”

Henry titled his head at her, a confused look on his face. 

“As in _Hi, I’m Abby, and I’m an Alcoholic._ ”

“Hi Abby,” Susan replied, smirking before her face fell in disappointment as she was the only one to join in on her bit.

“I...I didn’t know,” Henry said, sitting down with his eggs and toast.

“Adults do have lives before their children,” Abby muttered as she buttered her toast.

“Yes, your mother had a similar addiction to being a _pain_ in my _ass_ ,” Susan smiled sarcastically. 

“Very funny…” Kerry glared back at her.

“But, you’re ok now?” Henry asked Abby. "You're...better?"

“Well, I haven’t had a drink for eight years, if that's 'better' enough? But I still go to the meetings every Thursday, it’s an integral part of my ongoing recovery. We say _recovery_ since...well you can’t ever really say you’re ‘cured’, relapse could happen at any point."

"But it won't?"

"I hope not," Abby smiled. "I also have one-to-one meetings, like the one today, with a sponsor, who’s like, a more senior person in the community who has been working through the whole thing longer than I have.”

“That’s Janet Coburn, right?” Susan asked.

Abby nodded.

“I can’t believe I never knew that,” Kerry laughed, shaking her head. 

"What, that Janet Coburn was an Alcoholic? I suppose you were hardly one to keep up with the hospital gossip,” Susan laughed. “You thought Mark and I were dating for _years_.”

“Are you saying he _didn’t_ favor you in that first year or so?”

“I mean, who wouldn’t? Hottest years of my life.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So when do I get the gossip?” Susan asked Kerry mere moments after she stepped out of the shower. Following Abby’s suggestion that Susan now stay in Kerry’s room with her had meant moving her stuff in there, and while they were behind the closed door, Susan wanted _details_.

“About..?”

“How it went. You and Abby.”

“You already know it went well.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“Oh, really?” Kerry sighed, looking over to her and rolling her eyes.

“Come on, surely I’m your closest friend and confidant.”

“Yes...and?”

“And so...how was it? What did you get up to? Are we talking just kissing or…? Not that there’s any _just kissing_ with Abby, not with _those_ lips…”

“Sounds like you’re the one who wants to kiss her.”

“Wouldn’t be wanting to tread on your toes now, Kerry honey.”

“So…?” Susan lay on the bed resting her head on her hand, and raised her eyebrows suggestively as Kerry emerged from the bathroom in her bathrobe. 

“Suze...targeted questions please, I don’t think I can provide a full play by play.” 

“Ok, so, who wore the strap?”

Kerry blushed. “Susan, you think I have that kind of stuff just lying around?” She glared at Susan as she attempted to begin dressing, waiting until her friend turned to face away from her, grouped with a heavy sigh of annoyance.

“Well if I had been single as long as you have I would at least have a dildo, a vibrator and maybe a couple of other fun things lying around.”

“Susan...you _have_. So I’m assuming you _do_? It would appear that you deserved that disciplinary action. Even if Carter was the one to put the dildo in my locker.”

“Disciplinary action for merely being into the stuff in my spare time? Did _Abby_ deserve it too? She was _very_ at ease with what we found...”

“Yeah, she’s...experienced, to say the least.”

“And she always seemed so _innocent_.”

“I thought you _all_ were until the aforementioned incident.”

“Like you were still innocent after seeing _Kim Legaspi_.”

“You weren’t even in Chicago at that point, how do you even…?”

“People talk, Kerry. Right, well we are gonna get back onto what happened last night,” Susan sighed, “but first, as your best friend, I need to know. You really haven’t got _anything_ lying around?”

“Susan...I haven’t thought about sex with men for twenty years, why would I have replicas of their genitalia in my bedroom?”

“They don’t _have_ to be related to the idea of sex with a man… And of course, not all _penises_ belong to men.”

Kerry blushed and nodded. “I know.”

“But as much as I enjoy the veiny and girthy as much as the next straight girl, they can still be pleasurable even if that’s not your thing. There are glass ones and some silicone ones that have very little relation to a penis.” 

Susan’s explanation was met with a stern look from Kerry. 

“Maybe I have a premium account on adamandeve.com.”

“Of course you do.”

“So you never use _any_ sex toys?”

“Other than a bullet vibrator, no. Everything else we had...they were all Sandy’s. They’re still in my storage unit.”

“Ok, well that must be rectified,” Susan said, getting up. “I’ll meet you by the car.”

“Susan!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not exactly asking Henry if he wants to drive!”

* * *

  
  
Kerry tried to style her _not quite dry_ hair in the overhead mirror, flustered by the speed at which Susan has insisted on running this errand.

“Ok, so we established what you guys _didn’t_ do, what _did_ you do!?” Susan asked, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking garage. She near threw the dashboard GPS into Kerry’s lap so she could program their destination, Kerry then carefully sitting it back in its holder.

“Is there a genuine reason you are so invested in my sex life, Susan?”

“Well, for one, it’s been forever since you had a serious prospect, and _two,_ she’s one of our oldest friends, so if you really don’t want to divulge I’m sure that _she_ will. Surely you would prefer that I’m hearing things from your side?”

“Susan, Abby and I are in a relationship, not a battle. You needn’t take sides.”

“Come on, are you saying you’d be happy for me to be _Abby’s_ friend and not yours? You and I go _way_ back…”

“Not necessarily in the best way.”

Susan ignored her. “How does it feel that she’s probably slept with _her_ closest confidant? Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Abby has friends other than Elizabeth, you know, _Neela,_ Janet . _And_ Elizabeth was _our_ friend too…”

“...reluctantly.”

Kerry sighed. “You need to be in the middle lane.”

Susan obliged although as she merged into the lane her tone shifted as though she wasn’t happy to be instructed by the passenger seat driver. “...we’re not getting anywhere here. Come on...who did what? Are we talking fingers, tongues, fists?”

“Susan, _please_.”

“So you’re giving me nothing?” Susan glared at Kerry as they pulled up at the lights, her friend stuttering in response to her directness.

“I...I’m very satisfied with how things went. We kissed, talked about past experiences…I...admired her breasts,”

“I’m assuming _admiration_ went beyond a few kind adjectives but sure, that works, I like it. What else?”

“You have very high expectations for a first date do you not?”

“Need I remind you this was not your first date, merely the first time she spent the night. And, assumedly, that you went beyond kissing.”

“Ok, you got me.”

“So no toys. Did you scissor?”

“Are you a teenage boy?”

“No, why, is that something boys _Henry’s_ age know a lot about?”

“No...just the position isn’t exactly conducive for…”

“Cumming?”

“Fuck, Susan, let me talk ok? We...tried tribbing, for a while. Well...Abby took the lead. And it was good, really good. And once we got...closer, I went down on her, and she on me...and as she got closer I did a little anal play, which got her close enough for a little fingering to send her…”

“Over the edge?”

“Right.”

“What about you?”

“I didn’t feel the need.”

“She didn’t return the favor?”

“Oh, she did, you know orally, as I previously said. But her actions weren’t quite going to the same extent that I did.”

Susan turned to look at her, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

”I made her...ejaculate.”

“Sorry? You did what?”

“She squirted on me.”

For a few moments, Susan continued to drive in near silence, the directions of the GPS the only interruption.

“You kinky bitch, Kerry Weaver.”

* * *

“Hello, I need to take a look in my unit? It’s 237c,” Kerry said, handing over a form to the clerk.

“Will you need any assistance with removals?”

“No, she brought me for that,” Susan smirked. 

Once they had the key and had been reminded where the unit was, the two of them were soon well into the labyrinth of lockups, coming to a stop in front of one about the side of a small shed.

“Have you seen _Friends from College_?” Susan asked Kerry, who shook her head in response. “Cobie Smulders fucks her ex in one of these things,” Susan raised her eyebrows suggestively as Kerry began to open up.

“Good job you’re not my ex,” Kerry smirked.

“Touché,” Susan said, feigning injury in her voice. “So where are these dildos then?” she asked, looking up and down a generally well-organized stack of storage boxes.

“ _Keep your voice down,”_ Kerry scolded. “Give me a second and I’ll find it.” She tried to remind herself where within the near museum-worthy curation of her life’s artefacts she would store something she very much wouldn’t want anyone else to come across. She moved the few boxes of her own belongings - primarily medical textbooks from the 80s, crutches and other walking aids she hadn’t brought herself to dispose of - to reveal the stack of boxes labeled _Sandy,_ attempting to push her own boxes aside in a way that didn’t ruin her system.

Once Kerry had found what she was looking for, a box primarily filled with clothing, the nostalgic yet familiar scent of her lover overwhelming her slightly as she handed a small black pouch to Susan, who couldn’t help but look while Kerry rearranged the rest of her items back into order. 

“Are you ok?” Susan asked Kerry, noticing a slight tearful disposition as she wiped her eyes.

Kerry nodded. “Yes, it’s ok,” she whispered.

Susan perused the contents, consisting of a strap-on harness with three dildos to choose from, a 15-inch double-ended dildo, and an unopened _bondage starter kit_ which had a collar and nipple clamps among other things.

“There’s a lot of hot stuff in here,” Susan smiled after filling through. “Lack of vibrators though,” she said in faux judgement as she caught Kerry’s eye.

“There was at least one rabbit, but I decided not to keep hold of anything battery operated.”

“Maybe I will treat the two of you to something using my discount,” Susan smirked. “Can’t have you missing out on the wonders of new technology.”

Kerry genuinely smiled at Susan for the first time since she’d forced this adventure on them, appreciating Susan’s unconventional ways of giving her blessing.

It wasn’t that Kerry needed Susan’s endorsement, but it was reassuring to know that once of her few friends wasn't put out by Kerry coupling up with another. And that she understood that she would still show some emotion over the partner she had once lost.

“Ok, shoot, it’s almost 5, I need to get back to drive Henry into work. And Abby will be done before we know it. Will we be ok going straight to meet her at the restaurant? It’s downtown, we can leave the car at the Marbella.” Kerry ushered Susan out of the lock-up and double checked the latch had clicked behind them.

“I suppose we can,” Susan nodded,”I’ll call Abby from the car if you like?” Susan tossed Kerry’s car keys back to her. “It’s nowhere too fancy, is it?”

Kerry shook her head. “We’re too old to know how hipsters would want us to dress anyway.”

“Speak for yourself. You sure there’s nothing else you want to pick up while you’re here?”

“No, I'm keeping everything else of Sandy’s for Henry to look through once he turned eighteen. And it’s hardly like she and I were the same dress size.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Peruvian restaurant Kerry had booked was a favourite of hers she had frequented with her colleagues when she had first relocated south for her work. It was ideal for Susan and Kerry; steak for Susan’s larger appetite and sophisticated ceviche for Kerry, which had become a near staple for Kerry whenever trying out a new restaurant - the perks of living in a state surrounded by sea on three sides.

“You’re sure you didn’t receive the amendment to our reservation?” Susan said, frustrated that the restaurant were pretending her conversation with them earlier in the week, when they assured her adding an extra person to their booking would be fine, had not taken place. Kerry, on the other hand, merely stared at the doorway awaiting her girlfriend’s arrival.

“We can provide service for three in at the bar or outside, Ma’am,” the hostess said, apologetically.

Susan looked to Kerry for a decision, not getting anything back from her as Abby now joined them. She watched on for a few seconds as they greeted each other with a subtle kiss and a squeeze of the hand. “What do you think, guys, bar or outside?”

“Outside would be much better for me,” Abby shrugged, joined with a nod from Kerry.

“Thankyou, and again, sorry about that,” the hostess said, leading them to a terrace outside and placing down the menus. "A waitress will be with you soon to take your order, and I’ll arrange for an appetizer for you on the house.”

“Thank you,” Susan and Abby both said, Kerry merely smiling and nodding as she took a seat. 

“Can I get you anything else while you wait? Drinks?”

“We’ll get a bottle of the Spanish Verdejo? Two glasses,” Kerry ordered.

“And a bottle of sparkling water for the table too, thanks. Could I get an ashtray?” Abby asked the hostess, who obliged.

“I’m going to visit the little girls’ room,” Susan said, excusing herself from the table and squeezing Abby’s shoulder affectionately as she passed her.

“Hey,” Kerry said, quickly looking around before she leant in to Abby and gave her a _proper_ kiss hello. “How did it go with Janet?”

“Good,” Abby smiled, nodding with thanks as the hostess placed an ashtray on their table.

“I’m still struggling with the fact that _Janet Coburn_ is an alcoholic, honestly I had no idea.”

Abby laughed. “I used to think nothing got past you...but I suppose it just evidences how AA is a lifeline for people like me, and Janet, not a hindrance. She retired without a single malpractice case on record, no reports of alcohol abuse in the workplace...it _works_. Albeit better for her than me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring up anything that made you feel..raw.”

“It’s ok, Ker. My main slip was after we ever worked together, and so you weren’t there to really understand or get insight into it, so it makes sense that you want to ask me about it.”

“Now isn’t really the time though, is it!?” Kerry laughed awkwardly.

Abby’s face melted. “Come here,” she said, pulling her girlfriend close to her and kissed her again, feeling less resistance this time, now that nobody they knew, not even Susan, was in the vicinity.

Abby took a cigarette out from her purse and held it in her lips as she searched her bag for a light.

“Honey…” Kerry began. “Can’t you wait until _after dinner_?” Kerry asked her, a slightly pained tone in her voice.

“Why?” Abby sighed, slipping the cigarette behind her ear.

“I don’t want you to miss out on the food, it really tastes wonderful.”

“I’m sure it does, Ker.”

“I just don’t want you to be...impaired.”

“Ker, one cigarette won’t kill my taste buds any more than thousands have before now. And just so you know, I _have_ been trying to cut down; I know you don’t like me smoking, just let me enjoy one, will you?”

“Did...something happen? Something when you spoke to Janet?”

“No! Kerry, baby, it’s not like I’m having a _drink_. It’s a different sort of addiction. One I can’t just kick overnight. Besides, Susan is here, we’re out as friends, just let me kick back a little, ok? You two get to have a few drinks and let your hair down, don’t you?”

Kerry looked down and nodded before meeting Abby’s eyes with hers and taking her hand. “Sure, I’m sorry, I’m not wanting you to feel like I’m monitoring you. I just care about you, so much.”

“I know you do Ker. And I care about you.”

“Ok so if you guys have got the sloppy reunion after a mere _seven hours apart_ out of your systems, I would like to propose a toast,” Susan said, sitting back down. “To my wonderful friends who deserve nothing less than each other, providing they’re not gonna be this soppy every time we hang out.”

“I’m assuming that means you have high expectations for us?” Abby asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

“Very much so. But honestly, Abby, I feel _worse_ that I didn’t maintain a friendship with you myself,” Susan said putting an arm around her. “But whatever happens with you two, please assure me that we’re now officially reestablished as friends for life, all three of us.”

“I wouldn’t want anything less,” Abby smiled, pushing her forehead against Susan’s.

“You’re not allowed to fall out,” Susan nodded, making Kerry laugh and finally prompting Abby to light up the cigarette she’d been hoping to for the last five minutes.

* * *

[chapter one of [_The_ _Dade County Qualifiers for the 2019 National High School Debate Championships_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910429)starts here]

* * *

A couple days later, Kerry popped by Abby’s place with Susan to pick up the car before dropping her at the airport and then Henry at work. It had been intended to be so Susan could say goodbye, but Kerry's mind was primarily on checking that it would be ok for her to pop by Abby's again on the way back and if she needed any _supplies_. She was also yet to share with Abby what she and Susan had picked up from her storage unit.

Three stops at the Marbella, the airport, and the drugstore (to stock up on gloves, condoms and lube, no less) later, Kerry was almost back at Abby’s place. She found herself getting more excited for her afternoon with her girlfriend than she probably should have been, given she had probably taken Abby by surprise implying that she wanted to come over with only a couple of hours notice. Well, it had been three nights since their last stint in bed together and frankly, she could barely wait another minute before the next.

She rang the bell, not expecting Abby to emerge from the apartment behind her. 

“Oh, hey babe,” Abby smiled, putting her hand on Kerry’s shoulder. “Sorry, was just talking to Luisa.”

“...Just about the whole _being an alcoholic_ thing,” Luisa laughed, dryly. 

Kerry nodded, shyly. “Hi, we didn’t really meet the other night,” she said holding her hand out to Luisa. “Kerry Weaver.”

“That’s Kerry Weaver _M.D.,_ ” Abby laughed, putting on a mockingly serious voice as she unlocked her front door.

“Hi, yes, Luisa Alver,” Luisa laughed, shaking Kerry’s hand. “No longer _M.D._ ”

“Shit, sorry Luisa I wasn’t…”

“Abby it’s fine. I’ve had plenty of friends who have mocked me for what happened, you’re not one of them.”

“Still, I’m sorry, come here,” she said, hugging Luisa and kissing her cheek. “Thursday at 6?”

“Yes, see you then if not before. Nice to see you again, Kerry.”

“Likewise,” Kerry nodded.

Once inside Abby’s apartment she was able to say hello properly to her girlfriend, stroking her face and kissing her.

“Hey,” Abby smiled as she pulled away.

“Hi. I didn’t realise you would be out…”

“Oh I wasn’t out, not really, just returning Luisa’s casserole dish and we got talking.”

Kerry nodded, unconvincingly. “She cooks for you?”

“She makes amazing Arepas. You should try them sometime…” Abby noticed a look of concern on Kerry’s face. “You know there’s nothing to worry about there, right?”

She nodded again, hoping that the hesitation in her mind hadn’t translated into her body language. “What’s on Thursday?”

“Our _meeting_. It’s been every Thursday at 6 since I got here.”

“Oh, right...”

“Kerry, come on. I was so excited to see you this afternoon and this is not the dressing down I was hoping for.”

“I’m not giving you a _dressing down_.”

“Not yet…” Abby raised her eyebrows, pouting. 

“Oh stop,” Kerry laughed, her Midwest accent escaping for the first time in months.

“How Minnesotan of you…” Abby laughed, taking Kerry by the hand to the sofa. “It is kinda crazy that we grew up so close by each other.”

“Well, once I was back from Kenya.”

“Right. You should tell me more about that sometime. But not today, seeing as you’re restocking my bathroom as though I run a GYN clinic from in there, I figured you had other plans?” she laughed, looking through the bag Kerry handed over. “Come here,” she said softly, kissing Kerry and running her hands down her arms. “Do you want the bedroom or should we stay here?”

“Up to you, Abby.”

“Kerry, what’s wrong?”

“You never told me Luisa lost her medical license?”

“I didn’t?”

Kerry shook her head. “You just said ‘used to be an OBGYN.’”

“Oh, right. Well yeah, she had a bit of a breakdown after her ex-wife cheated on her, and mixed up some procedures. Nothing _life threatening._ And the patients never pressed charges or anything...”

“Ok, just, I assumed she just took early retirement to focus on her Charity work or something.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter _what_ happened _,_ does it?”

“Abby...I know you’re her sponsor, and I obviously don’t know how that works first hand, I just don’t want you harming your reputation, professionally, by association.”

“I’m an alcoholic, that’s enough in itself to damage my reputation if I let it. But being in the program is a way to be vouched for, especially having been sponsored by someone else in the field as well as sponsoring someone else with the same background, even if she is no longer practising. We _literally_ just spoke about this two nights ago, about _Janet_ and how good the program has been for me and her? Kerry, please, I need you to trust that I’ve got that covered.”

Kerry exhaled deeply, sighing yet mentally giving herself a kick in the shins for entertaining any concerns about Abby and Luisa.

“So...bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of [_The_ _Dade County Qualifiers for the 2019 National High School Debate Championships_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910429)continues from here.


	5. Chapter 5

After Kerry had left, being summoned to pick up Henry from work as he wasn't feeling too good, Abby lay back on the sofa, looking at her pert nipples for a moment or two before moving one hand to continue to play with them, the span of her fingers just about reaching from one to the other, while the other hand delved further south.

She turned on ‘speech to text’ on her phone before sitting it beside her face, getting herself ready for action before beginning her sexts.

“You may have just walked out that door, _Kerry Weaver_ , but I cannot for a second stop thinking about you. You make my pussy wet and my breasts ache for your mouth, I don’t think I can wait another day to get my release...I’m just going to have to take care of myself...”  
  


* * *

  
Abby was on call on Wednesday, working on some paperwork with the TV on in the background, only to be _disturbed_ , not for want of a better word, by a call from Kerry around 11am. 

“I just read your sexts again,” Kerry whispered as soon as Abby picked up the phone. “Come over?” she suggested.

“Is Henry at school? After last night...”

“Yeah, he insisted he didn’t want to miss his algebra test.”

“It is so evident who raised that boy huh…”

“He didn’t want to miss his debate team practice, more like. I think there’s a girl there, he’s been incredibly keen on it recently.”

“Right,” Abby laughed. “I’ll be there in a half hour or so?”

“Great, the car is in the usual spot, I dropped the keys in your mailbox. And I'll make lunch.”  
  


* * *

_  
_ “Hey,”  Kerry shouted over from her desk as  Abby let herself in. “There’s chowder in the pot if you’d like lunch?”

“Hmm, it is a little early for lunch. Maybe afterwards?” Abby replied, only removing her shoes before making her way over to Kerry and massaging her shoulders.

“Someone is presumptuous,” Kerry said, looking over the top of her glasses as she turned to Abby. “We only have three hours before Henry gets back from school...”

“Hence why I came straight here,” Abby winked. “Thankyou for letting me use the car. When did you even drop it back at my place?”

“I dropped Henry at school this morning but figured you'd need it before I do, now that I'm working from home the rest of the week. I had a nice walk home from your place."

"You could have woken me? N ow that I have these working from home days too it’s worth us making the most of it together.”

“Does that include lunchtime sex breaks?”

“All part of the benefits,” Kerry smiled. “I have something to show you, anyway.”

“You do?” Abby raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“I went to my storage unit on Saturday, well, Susan insisted I went... In case you hadn't realised, there were a few things in the back of the car until I picked them up yesterday.”

“Successful trip then?"

“Right. Anyway, I found a few other things, cleaned them all. All silicone, nothing to worry about. So I didn’t know if you wanted to have a look? You’re probably not going to be surprised to know that they were Sandy’s.” 

Abby was quite impressed with the array of items. “You really kept these all this time?”

"I kept almost everything that was Sandy's."

Abby nodded. “I’m sorry, Ker. For bringing her up.”

“No, no, I brought her up. The two of you would probably have got on in more ways than we previously thought, huh?”

“If you are imagining the two of us at it, that needs to stop," Abby laughed softly. "And if anything were to happen, you would be right in the middle of anything sexy going on, where you should be.”

* * *

After becoming better acquainted with what options Kerry had provided, and showing Kerry what she had brought of her own, Abby grabbed a large silicone dildo with a flared base and handed it to Kerry, who was already eyeing up the harness for size. “You had better get your strap on, huh? Though I just hope that’s not  _ too _ big for me…”

“If that’s too big for you I’ve got no chance,” Abby laughed. 

Kerry looked back over at the size Abby had chosen. “Shit, Abby, are you sure?”

Abby nodded. “Why did you own it if you didn’t use it?”

“Well  _ I _ never made it this far...I just...want to show my girlfriend how much I love her and want her to feel  _ good.  _ Don’t think you have to go big to impress me _. _ I’m not comparing you.”

Abby laughed and shook her head, “I know you’re not.” She took her wand and put it to her right; once she was down to her underwear she helped Kerry lightly lube herself up before lining herself up with Abby who had spread her legs, inviting Kerry to warm her up with a couple of fingers inside her. “You’re nice and wet already as well,” Kerry smiled and stroked Abby’s perineum with her other hand, “so something about me wearing a strap turns you on.”

“Of course it does,” Abby smiled. “Fuck me, Ker.”

A wave of released tension soared through Abby’s body as Kerry slowly pushed her phallus into her girlfriend. “Oh fuck,” she moaned, the second word near silent through the pain.

“Sorry baby does that hurt?”

“Only in a good way,” Abby laughed.

“Really? Are you sure? We can stop.”

“No, it’s good, keep going.”

Kerry, being in charge of the rhythm of their missionary-style love-making, very much slowed it down as she fussed over the pained faces Abby was making, kissing her cheek softly. With Abby’s ankles over Kerry’s shoulders plow-style, Kerry helped to regulate Abby’s breathing as she felt the dildo reaching her internal muscles as she tensed her stomach.

“How is it honey?” Kerry whispered soothingly. “Be honest.”

“Really good,” Abby cried between breaths. 

“I’m not convinced Abby, I want to stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s good, keep thrusting.” Abby grabbed her wand and switched it on, letting the vibration rub her clit since Kerry’s hands were occupied with soothing her by stroking her face. “Ohhh shit that’s good,” she moaned, feeling the pleasure reverberating at the base of her spine. “Kerry, baby, I’m almost there.”

“Wow, already? Where do you want me?” Kerry asked her.

“Just as you are, baby, look at me...I love you.”

“I love you too Abby.”

Abby moaned intensely as the orgasm surged through her. 

* * *

  
  
“Right, lunch,” Kerry said once their cuddling came to an adequate end. Watching Abby dress, she still couldn’t quite believe this was _ her _ girlfriend who  _ she  _ had just spent her lunch break  _ fucking _ .

“You don’t want anything?” Abby ran her forefinger down Kerry’s front before kissing her softly on the lips. 

“Just lunch,” Kerry smiled, “I for one need to replace the energy lost. And you need extra protein,” she said, kissing Abby’s forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Kerry appeared at Abby’s door to an apologetic girlfriend on the phone. “Janet, I’m so sorry, I made plans and hadn’t realised we had this call scheduled in. Can we rearrange? I really appreciate it? Thank you. Bye, bye Janet.”

“Did you just rearrange with your sponsor _just_ so that you could get laid?”

“Never _just getting laid_ , Kerry dear,” Abby smiled, kissing Kerry’s nose.

“I never asked last time, how is everything going...AA-wise, anyway?”

“Oh it’s great. Meeting with Janet is much more a formality now, she is just living vicariously through my retelling of work stories now that she’s retired.”

“I forget you even work in OB now, you know,” Kerry said as she followed Abby into her living room. “Have you noticed a change since you took an interest in the vagina for _leisure_ as well as work?”

“Oh come on Ker, you were the one who would be outraged if anyone ever implied your sexualiity made any difference to how you treated your patients.”

“I know, Abby, I’m _kidding_. Just wondered if your specialism meant you had any pearls of wisdom they don’t tell the rest of us.”

“Sadly, no. Although I do regularly see the wonders of the female form at work.”

“I was hoping you’d be seeing them at home too,” Kerry said, raising her eyebrows.

Abby laughed, “if you’re not naked in the next twenty seconds I may have to cancel _our_ appointment too.” 

“The way you’re calling this an appointment it’s like you want to _examine me_.”

“Stop it, now.”

“Sorry, Doctor.”

Abby rolled her eyes, laughing. “I get the impression that we’re going to end up having the _kinkier_ sessions _here_?”

“There are worse ideas.”

“Kerry, you’re still not naked. And I was going to ask you today to help me with my dilators but perhaps _you_ should be trying them out.” 

Kerry reluctantly took the KY and smallest of the four dilators from Abby, leaving the rest beside her. “There are worse ideas.”

“It’s so hot when you say that.”

“But we don’t want to try them out on me, not yet…” Kerry whispered. “Just imagine, I’m chief of the ER...I catch you behind a curtain with you panties down, bent over the gurney...what do I do to you next?” 

Abby moaned in pleasure. She could feel herself getting excited at Kerry wanting to play along at their games of _Doctors and Nurses_ , or whatever this was. She had played about with Luka and Carter doing this kind of thing over the years, but never saw Kerry - the same Kerry who had been insistent on _subbing_ on their first night together - getting into anything that requires her to Dom _as well as_ be kinky, especially not this early on. 

Kerry gave a stern look before disappearing to the bathroom. She quickly returned with a few towels and her hands in latex gloves. She gave Abby a little spank on the ass, who then obediently pulled down her hose and panties, turning to bend over the bed.

“I mistook you for a patient, Dr. Lockhart,” Kerry said. She found herself easily getting into character; despite always having a soft spot for Abby and becoming fond friends over the years, _Dr Weaver_ had been cold and stern with even her favorites such as Abby since she first became Chief, which lent itself perfectly to whatever game she was now playing.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Weaver, I thought I would be able to do this myself but evidently I need some help.”

“Do what yourself exactly?” Kerry raised an eyebrow.

“Dilate my anus,” Abby moaned.

“And why would you need to do that?”

“So that my girlfriend can fuck it.”

Kerry ran her lubed-up fingers over the rim of Abby’s anus, pushing softly against it. “It looks like you have a perfectly healthy and pretty little asshole to me, Dr. Lockhart.”

“I shaved to prep for the procedure but I’m not sure if I’ve done enough.”

Kerry stroked the area, leaning in to lick the rim, before dabbing some of the gel onto the area. “Hmm, looks good to me. I think we should start small, don’t you?” She merely chose her own gloved pinkie and pushed it into her girlfriend.

Abby giggled. “Dr. Weaver, with respect, I think you’re going to need to do more than that.”

“Is that so? What should I do next?”

“ _Two_ fingers?”

“I don’t think two fingers are enough to live up to my _reputation_.”

“What reputation would that be?” Abby said, breaking character for a second with a slight giggle.

“Pain in the ass,” Kerry said as she pushed three fingers into Abby who gasped. Kerry laughed softly, pushing her fingers into Abby’s soft, warm flesh. “Good job, Abby, my favorite student,” Kerry whispered. She closed her eyes, imagining the thirty year old nurse she first met, then showing up as a med student, long before she became a resident, attending, now a department chief. 

Although Kerry’s career had long since taken a different turn, she felt pride in both the professional development and personal progression her once student had made, now she was running her own department and, well, being fucked by her former boss.

“Since you’ve been doing such a good job, I think you’re ready for your first _procedure_ ,” Kerry said softly, lowering herself to kiss Abby’s neck. 

Abby felt herself dripping wet as Kerry prepped her anus with more lube.

“It’s only a little one,” Kerry said. “Nothing my best student can’t handle.”

Abby audibly moaned as Kerry spanked her playfully, then parting her cheeks before pushing the first butt plug slowly into her girlfriend. 

“Well done,” Kerry whispered, kissing Abby on the temple as her girlfriend groaned with pleasure and writhed about. “Would you like to leave it there?”

“No, no, no! Dr Weaver, fuck me.”

“You sure?”

Abby nodded, biting her lip.

“Fuck you...or work up to the next one?”

“Fuck me, please, Dr, Weaver.”

“Get onto the bed,” Kerry instructed. “Onto your back now…” once Abby was on her back Kerry removed the hose and panties from around her ankles, waiting for Abby to look at her before giving the panties a long sniff. She tapped the back of Abby’s thighs, inviting her legs into the air and pushing them back towards Abby’s face. “I can decide which needs fucking more, your pretty pussy or even prettier anus,” Kerry said, running her fingers across Abby’s Labia and around the protruding butt plug.

“Ker-“ Abby began, soon interrupted by-

“Dr Weaver,” she corrected.

“Sorry, Dr Weaver...please, fuck my ass.”

“Ok, since you asked for my help so politely,” Kerry removed the plug with a slow and sensual pop, covering her with lube then re-entering Abby with her three fingers briefly before pushing the plug back in, pumping her, _one, two, three,_ back out, fingers, and repeat. She listened intently as Abby’s breath would catch at the same moment, her legs bucking, her pussy fluttering.

“Faster,” Abby moaned.

“We can’t take too long, now,” Kerry panted. “...we have patients waiting... do you think you are going to cum?”

“Not yet...”

“Are you ready for the next step now?” Kerry asked her, sounding impatient. _All part of the role_ , Abby supposed. 

“I can do it,” Abby moaned. “I can do anything with my favorite mentor guiding me through it. But I want you to keep fucking me.”

Kerry took the dilator and placed it on the towel to her right, then switched it out for a dildo that she rolled a condom onto. “Let me check up on your hard work again before we go any further.” She pressed the same fingers back into Abby, who moaned as Kerry pushed and stretched. “Good work, that bit looser now. But you can do with a little more.”

“I know I can,” Abby said, exhaling hard. “I need you to keep fucking me.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kerry whispered, lubing up the dildo and posing it at her anus. 

“Fuck,” Abby moaned, feeling her sphincter tighten. As Kerry pushed in slowly she pumped the dildo a few times before she sped slightly up she began to stroke Abby's clit to the same rhythm. 

“Dr. Weaver, I’m afraid there may be some...side effects.”

“What would those be?”

“A...a build up of fluid.”

“Oh that’s fine, I can take care of that.”

“What if I make a mess?”

“Please do. But wait..."

“Keep fucking me while you talk,” Abby begged.

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "I can keep fucking you like this, or in preparation for our next appointment we can keep going bigger, I know you like it _big_.” Kerry smiled. “So are you ready for the next one up? Or how about two sizes up, do you think you can do that? 1.75 inch diameter, 5.5 inch circumference, 4.75 inch length.”

“Yes Dr. Weaver,” she moaned, “always ready.”

"You've been doing your homework, huh?" Kerry winked and gave Abby a quick kiss on her cheek before thrusting the dildo into her one last time, simultaneously lubing up the next size. “Ok, there's a good girl,” Kerry whispered. “Can you push that out for me?”

After Abby did as she was asked, and pushing the two-sizes-up butt plug up into Abby, provoking a small whine from the younger woman. 

“Now do you know why people say you’re a pain in the ass?” Abby laughed.

“Hey, I'm not below disciplining you, Lockhart,” Kerry said, lifting her legs by the angles and spanking her.

Abby moaned and then laughed, breaking character. “Ok, ok, babe, I think we’ll keep this in for a while for me to get used to it...but _that_ was really hot…”

“We're _not_ finished,” Kerry said, maintaining her dominance as she removed her gloves. “You said we had some _fluid_ to take care of.” She lay a second towel out next to Abby in the bed and patted where she wanted Abby to sit, and she obliged waiting for Kerry to start the next move. “You surely don’t need me to show you how to do this.” 

“Mmm, I think I do, Dr. Weaver,” Abby’s eyes widened at her insistence.

“Two fingers,” Kerry said, demonstrating with a motion that implied their purpose.

Abby followed her instructions and began to finger herself, Kerry looking down her nose at her as she did so.

“Against the front wall,” Kerry instructed. “Keep going until you feel the fluid putting pressure on your urethra,” Kerry said softly, the exact voice she would use in a trauma to keep her colleagues calm when talking them through a procedure. 

Abby continued, astounding at how sexy and convincing her girlfriend could be in the role of _Chief_ in the bedroom as well the hospital. It wasn't like Abby _hadn't_ _tried_ this on herself, she had, both before and after her successful encounter with Kerry. Perhaps it was the moment, or the movement, but something about Kerry Weaver really did make Abby feel like she could not stop herself from squirting. She felt her face begin to respond to her impending orgasm, moaning as the pleasure and pressure built up in her core.

“I think you know what to do now Abby,” Kerry said, putting her hand against her girlfriend’s cheek as she came, watching intently as Abby squirted and moaned. “That’s it, very good,” Kerry smiled, patting her labia and spreading Abby’s ejaculate all over her. 

* * *

Kerry’s aftercare was evidently her favourite part of getting intimate. While after cleaning up their first night had led to cuddles while they rehydrated, this time Kerry insisted on putting an exhausted Abby in pyjamas and tucking her into her bed covered by a weighted blanket, which led to the most glorious nap Abby could ever remember.

"Hey, you. Best be getting up if you want lunch," Kerry said, stroking Abby's hair as she was stirring. As Abby concentrated on waking, Kerry insisted on bringing her hot tea, (despite it still being eighty degrees outside, thank god for air conditioning).

“Can I not do anything for you, Ker?” Abby asked her as she snuggled in her bed. “I feel bad that I fell asleep after...I know the...anal play is all for me but there’s no reason I can’t do something for you too.”

“Hey,” Kerry said, turning Abby’s head towards her before softly stroking her face, “I enjoy it too. It may be _about_ you but it’s not all _for_ you _._ Besides, it's almost 2pm.”

“I still want to do things for you though....”

“Abby, you already have done plenty for me, honey."

"I didn't _touch_ you babe."

"Did you not make me cum the first night?”

“Well, I hope so...I was kind of _preoccupied_ so I can't say for certain either way…”

“Well, yes you did, and it was wonderful," Kerry smiled and climbed onto the bed next to Abby. "Look, Abby... the reason I’ve mainly always been a _bottom_ has been because I like to put my lovers first. When I discovered that I like women, I wasn't exactly confident in taking a lead...and that suited Kim, and Sandy, down to the ground. Now I know that with you, you like things a little more...reciprocal. So I'll work on that, I promise.”

“That’s what isn’t quite making sense to me, Ker. You’ve talked about always being a bottom so…how did you so easily get into _that_ today? Like _that_ was _topping_ if I've ever known it ...is it because you were roleplaying as yourself? As Chief?”

Kerry blushed. “I suppose it must have been. You have to admit, it was a turn on, being in charge.”

Abby giggled. "How did I never see it at the time," she smiled, her eyes widening. “I suppose it makes sense that you’re used to being _dominant_ over me the way you never were with Kim or Sandy? As I _was_ your employee...”

“Right. But also there was never any prospect of us getting together, well, back then there wasn't. Even if there was, I _never_ would've known it. I had to talk myself out of having feelings for you on occasion...it got in the way of my being your boss."

"Right."

"And you saw how shy I used to be around any woman who showed an interest in me.”

“So was that why you never...wanted to take a lead with a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know...I suppose that's part of it, but I’ve also just never _needed_ to. The Kims and Sandys of the world, they always knew what they like already; I wasn’t exactly the kind of person, especially in my closeted state, to make an objection to it. That's not to say it wasn't _consensual-"_ Kerry hesitated.

"I know. I get what you mean."

"And with Sandy-” which Abby noted mentally _was_ Kerry’s longest relationship with a woman, at three years -“we soon got into our...roles. She liked to top, wear the strap, go down on me first…”

“So...will you let me do that for you?”

“ _…_ of course. Maybe it will just take time for me to recognise that.”

“Did you not want to take any of it further? At the time.”

“Further how…?”

“Maybe...you doing for her what you just did to me.”

“Abby, I know I’ve been wanting to do many things with _you_ for a very long time...but I’ve got no interest in going back over my former sex life, nor running ahead of ourselves; the best things can be discovered organically.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s been particularly _organic_ until now,” Abby laughed, taking a sip of her tea. "But I understand. If you're ever uncomfortable talking about Sandy or Kim, please tell me."

“I will. And by the way, Abby...I don't know about you, but _roleplaying_ as our former selves certainly is... something I didn’t see that coming.”

“I suppose it was lucky that you had supplies at hand...Just don’t you ask me to do any play around my current job.” Abby breathed the steam from her tea in deeply, hoping Kerry wasn’t hoping for anything _in that direction_.

“I’m assuming you’ve explored that _genre_?”

“No…” Abby replied, somewhat confused. “Wait...Kerry!?” Abby laughed in disbelief. “You have?”

“Watching it...But look at it this way, I've been single so long there’s little that I haven’t. But if this is your limit, I won’t say anything further…”

“Ok, but do you genuinely _like_ the concept of a gynecologist getting a bit too personal with a speculum?” Abby put down her tea, taking the opportunity to cuddle up to Kerry before their discussion took too much of a turn. “You can be honest, I’m not judging you…” 

“I get it though. It’s not exactly the most...orthodox. For women in our field especially.”

“We all have things that turn us on that probably _shouldn’t,"_ Abby gestured with air-quotes. "As long as nobody is being harmed…”

“But in this case, with that being your line of work, I suppose that it is harmful in itself, for your and your career... For the work you do to be perceived as _remotely_ sexual…it's not good.”

“It depends... I don’t think I inherently mind, Kerry. Especially since, I’m assuming, _were we_ to pursue that it would be the fact your _girlfriend_ does that for a living that turns you on?"

Kerry shrugged.

"I suppose it would only be fair for me to get chance to take charge," Abby teased. "I don’t have a speculum here but…”

Kerry laughed and shoved Abby across the bed, playfully. “Abby, I should add, just because I’ve _watched_ something doesn’t mean I necessarily _want_ to experience it.”

“I know. But just know I’m only going to be offended by it if you and your GYN are getting up to stuff without me.”

“Well we do see each other every two years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3-6 of [The Dade County Qualifiers for the 2019 National High School Debate Championships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910429/chapters/73730205) take place here.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving the toll road Kerry had never been gladder to be travelling on a Sunday. It was still too early for local traffic to be gravitating towards their churches so Henry could drive relatively stress-free, with help from his mother navigate the new city with little difficulty. 

“What’s our plan for today?” Henry asked his Mom. “You said day trip?”

“Right. Well there’s Busch Gardens or Legoland if you’re so inclined…” Kerry laughed.

“Not stepping foot into anywhere owned by SeaWorld,” Henry said, pulling a face. “I mean, it’s a nice day, we could just go to the beach?”

“True, plenty to choose from. I’ll have to find out from Abby what time they’re wanting to head back.”

Once they arrived and found guest parking spots, Kerry encouraged Joe to take the lead in knocking on his grandmother’s door.

“Joe, honey, I’m so glad to see you,” Maggie grinned as she answered the door, throwing her arms around him. “You must be Henry,” she said, as he stepped into the house behind Joe.

“Mrs. Wyczenski,” Henry nodded.

“Please, call me Maggie,” she smiled. “And here’s your mother, I’m sure she remembers me…” Maggie smiled.

“Indeed I do, lovely to see you again Maggie,” Kerry smiled, taken aback by the hug she received from Abby’s mom.

“Your mother is still in _ bed _ ,” Maggie said to Joe, shaking her head and almost tutting. 

“Oh, well we brought pancakes. I can wake her?” Kerry suggested, tentatively.

Maggie nodded. “How about I show you boys the beach and we can find a nice spot for breakfast, and perhaps Dr. Weaver is kind enough to brew some coffee for your Mom and then they can join us shortly,” Maggie said, turning to subtly wink at Kerry as she gathered some blankets and things for the beach and leading the boys out of the door. 

* * *

“Good morning,” Abby heard a familiar voice whisper softly in her ear. “How did my best girl sleep?”

Abby blinked her eyes open to see her girlfriend’s sweet smile. “Hey, baby,” she whispered back, incredibly glad to have been woken by such a beautiful sight. “What time is it?”

“Just after ten. Maggie took the boys down to the beach, suggested I stay behind and wait for the coffee to brew. Gives us about fifteen minutes.”

“Wait...are you suggesting...? You wanna fuck me in my Momma’s bed?”

“Or her shower,” Kerry whispered, biting her lip. “I do feel a bit gross from the drive.”

“Now now, it  _ would _ be silly for us to shower  _ before  _ the beach,” Abby said. “And we don’t have...anything.”

“We don’t need anything, I just want to play with your pretty pussy, like old times.”

Abby laughed. “And what about yours baby?”

“Mmm...I could sit on your face.”

Abby shuffled down the bed to leave room for Kerry to climb over her.

“In your Mom’s bed it is,” Kerry teased, removing her pants. “Although I’m sure her suggestion that I come wake you up came with a wink for a reason.”

“Who needs a wingwoman,” Abby laughed. “Now bring that hairy pussy of yours here, now.”

Kerry giggled, feeling like a teenager whenever Abby drew attention to those parts of her. “You missed it, huh?”

“You know it. My pussy has been aching for your touch, too.” 

As Kerry lowered herself over Abby, Abby’s tongue reached for her lips and teased pleasure from her. Kerry reached for Abby’s pussy, feeling her sticky expression of lust that seeped over her beautifully waxed area and simultaneously feeling Abby’s lips’ swiping touch on her, sending reverberation to her spine.  _ Fuck, _ she thought as she was already cumming, breathing deeply and moaning through her pleasure. 

“That was very quick,” Abby smirked, smacking her lips.

“I’ve had four hours driving in silence, thinking of nothing but coming to see  _ you _ to get me worked up,” Kerry laughed, switching her attention back to Abby. “You didn’t have to get a wax for me honey, you know that,” Kerry said.

“I’m glad I did,” Abby said, sitting up to cuddle her girlfriend. “I ended up on the nudist beach with my mom last night,” she laughed.

“ _ What? _ ”

“I know, it took a while for me to get comfortable enough to go completely naked. But once we did, I felt pretty good about it.”

Kerry laughed, cuddling closer to Abby and kissing her own taste from her lips, fingers starting to drill harder into her. “So did all the nakedness turn you on? Is that what’s made you so horny today?”

“No, only you do that for me. Besides, nobody’s mound had hair red like yours,” Abby whispered into Kerry’s ear, starting to moan louder as Kerry’s fingers continued to work. ”Don’t you dare make me squirt.”

Kerry smiled and readjusted her fingers to focus more on Abby’s clit. “Maybe one day we’ll have to go naked together, to the beach. See how long you manage it before you’re begging me to fuck you and we get removed.”

Abby laughed. “We’ll have to find a swingers colony.”

“You exhibitionist,” Kerry teased, finally pushing Abby into orgasm and holding her close as she cried in pleasure. “Very loud of you,” Kerry laughed, “good job the boys _aren’t_ here.”

“It always is first thing in the morning, you know that...my biological alarm making sure I’m well awake for the rest of the day.”

Kerry smiled. “I’m supposing you told your Mom about us, then?” 

Abby nodded, climbing out of bed and heading to freshen up. “Yeah, i hope that’s ok?”

“That’s more fine, as long as she  _ knows _ , you know, that we’re not telling the boys.”

“No, she knows. I made sure of it. Speaking of, I’m assuming the boys are not on the nudist beach with my mother,” Abby said, emerging from the bathroom.

“No, the public beach,” Kerry said as she poured the brewed coffee into a flask. “You know where it is?”

“I’m sure we can find it,” Abby said, pinning her hair up and gathering the cups for the coffee. 

Kerry stood back to admire her girlfriend, looking beautiful as ever, despite only taking three minutes or so to get ready for the day. “I’m proud of you, Abby. For coming out to your Mom. I’ve never quite experienced that, or at least, not in the same way...it can’t have been easy.”

“You know, it kinda was? I just wish I didn’t spend sleepless nights worrying about her, waiting for the other shoe to drop.”


End file.
